A lifting hook is one of the important parts for maintaining a crane unit. Most hooks in current use are so constructed that they have a threaded head engaged with a nut supported by a thrust bearing. In such threaded hooks stress concentration occurs at the thread root especially when an eccentric load is applied, frequently resulting in cutting failure, to which most cutting accidents in the past were attributed.